Chapter 79
is the 79th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami Sukehiro reiterates his request for William Vangeance to remove his mask, to which William replies that his face is not one that anyone wants to see. Yami asks if he is ugly and promises he will not laugh – while laughing. William says that he knows why Yami is asking this of him and that it is because Yami suspects him of being the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, which Yami confirms. Yami mentally goes over the facts he has observed: that while Licht and William have different magic, their physiques, voices, and even their ki are the same. He then notes, aloud, that it has been ten years since he and William met on the battlefield, and that they fought together numerous times after that. He also recalls how they became captains at the same time. He says that while they may not be close, they have known each other a long time and requests, again, that William show his face. William acquiesces and removes his mask, revealing a vicious scar on the upper portion of his face starting from where the mask stops, then creeping up to his hairline. His hair is short and unevenly cropped. Yami asks if he received that terrible scar on a battlefield, but William states he was, in fact, born with it. Because even magic could not heal the scar, he was called a cursed child. He was the illegitimate child of a noble but because people were afraid of him due to his scar, he was forced to live in the Forsaken Region of Clover Kingdom. He says that when the noble lost his heir, William was brought back. His powerful World Tree Magic was viewed as a curiosity but the noble's lawful wife was abusive to him and, as such, he lived a hellish childhood. Yami remarks that William has also had it rough. William says that in the midst of it all, he met Julius Novachrono who did not care about his appearance, only his magic, which he complimented as sublime. Julius said that it felt as if William's magic was trying to protect everything, and suggested that William join the Magic Knights. William protested because of his face but Julius assured him it was not a problem. He then produced William's signature mask which William stated was tacky, much to Julius' chagrin. However, young William blushed and smiled happily. William tells Yami that he was happy and wanted to offer his grimoire to the service of Julius. Yami thinks that he has heard a story like that before and, while regarding William, considers that while William does look similar to Licht, he cannot sense a trace of magic in the scar so he is certain William is not pulling a trick with magic, or showing an illusion. But more than that, he thinks, William's ki indicates he is not lying. Yami decides that it must be a strange coincidence. Yami apologizes to William but William says he is glad he was able to show his face to Yami, and thanks him. As they are speaking someone begins to communicate with William via a device in his hand. The voice states that the Diamonds are retreating. William suggests that he and Yami go as well, noting that taking prisoners will be quite a chore. Yami responds that he has brought some people along who will be handy for transporting people. Back on the ground, a nervous-looking Finral Roulacase suggests that they should go meet up with Yami now that the fighting has died down. Asta says goodbye to Yuno, who admonishes him not to eat food off the ground, while Charmy Pappitson stumbles through asking for his address. Sylph protests and verbally attacks Charmy until Finral finally drags her and Asta through a portal. When they leave, Langris Vaude joins Yuno on the ground stating that they were a vulgar group and that Yuno should choose his friends more carefully. Yuno states that he is proud of Asta and that Asta is his rival, which causes Langris to laugh and ask for what they are competing. Meanwhile, Finral is panicking at having picked a fight with the Golden Dawn, while Asta and Charmy voraciously eat in the background. Finral asks Asta if it was okay to leave so abruptly since Yuno is his friend, but Asta feels confident they will meet again on a battlefield somewhere since they are both aiming to be the Magic Emperor, which is what Yuno is explaining to Langris at the same moment. Langris laughs and says that commoners must not feel embarrassment, but also says he would expect nothing less from the peasant chosen by a four-leaf grimoire. Sylph gets angry at him, but Yuno calmly points out there is no rule stating commoners cannot become the Magic Emperor. He then deadpans that first, he will become the Captain of the Golden Dawn. Langris angrily notes that Yuno is ignoring him, the vice-captain. In the Diamond Kingdom, Lotus Whomalt is being debriefed about the battle. As he kneels, Morris contemplates Sylph, offensive Spatial Magic, and World Tree Magic being part of the Golden Dawn's arsenal. He states that the Eight Shining Generals of the previous era were useful but that from there on out, the era belongs to the new generals of the Diamond Kingdom. He looks across a room of five generals, one of whom is Mars. Events *Invasion of Kiten Magic and Spells used References Navigation